


Between The Pages And On The Lines

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Genderfluid Character, Insomnia, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where's your book?"</p><p>"I uh, forgot it."</p><p> </p><p>(Updates On Fridays)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

The first day of his fourth year teaching this Physics class and he never wanted to sleep more. Ryan barely got any sleep as it is with his insomnia, now he had to get up at five in the morning to come to work. He rubbed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee before looking at the clock above the door of his class room.

8:18

The students should be piling in soon, no doubt they were going to be as loud and chatty as ever after a long summer. He looked through his lesson plans for the month once more, using sticky notes to mark pages in one of the textbooks.

The bell rang and he could hear the hallways slowly get louder until he heard students yelling and talking just about right outside his door. He stood and went to his door, looking out to see them in different little groups against lockers, talking excitedly.

It wasn't long before another bell rang and his morning class began to take their seats. Once everyone had been called for he walked in front of his desk and leaned back, clicking a pen in his fist.

"Good morning, my name is Mr. Haywood. I don't give a lot of work, but when I do you're expected to complete it... fully. I don't mind talking during the beginning of class and the end when I deem it is. If you forget your textbook, I will always have a spare or two in the back, so not everyone can forget their book. Besides that, my rules are pretty lax. As I understand it's the first day of the year I don't expect you to do anything till next week, feel free to talk as I hand out textbooks, but keep it low." He sighed and walked from desk to desk starting to hand out books.

While handing out books he stopped at one student's desk, a student with Messy dirty blond hair and the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen. Those green eyes were staring up at him in almost awe. Ryan finally cleared his throat before speaking up. "I don't remember calling you for attendance." He handed the boy a book.

"You did, I'm Gavin Free." The younger boy smiled a bit.

Gavin Free, huh? Ryan had a feeling he would get distracted by the boy more than a few times during class. "My mistake." He smiled back and continued to hand out the rest of the textbooks.

He sat back at his desk, pulling out his sticky note pad and writing to himself. Ryan hadn't had a journal or anything of that nature in years but it was going to be a new year, hopefully he could keep track of the events that went on.

> _Gavin is his name. He's looks like good student, but I can't help but want to stare into those eyes of his forever. It's wrong. All of it is wrong because he's my student. He's only 17 for Christ's sake, **he's not even legal.** Some how that really disappoints me. _

He stuck the small entry in his text book and shut it watching the students talk to their friends and making note of who's seats to move. Gavin talked to and auburn curly headed kid along with a black haired boy, both wearing glasses that sat on the bridge of their noses. Michael Jones and Ray Narvaez Jr. was their names he believed, he honestly hoped the three wouldn't be too much trouble.


	2. A Lion After A Lamb

Ryan looked across the class, watching them complete an assignment that wasn't going to count for a grade rather an assessment to see where the students are at in levels of knowledge bullshit he was required to do. He watch Gavin flip through the packet with ease as the other students were still on page two and scratching their heads. The Brit sprang up and placed the paper infront of Ryan who thanked him and looked at the clock. There was 4 minutes of class left; he sighed and cleared his throat before speaking up, "Alright, pass the tests up, we will finish tomorrow."

Some sighed in relief and some began sharing how they couldn't understand a certain question because is was 'confusing as fuck'. Once Ryan collected the papers he specifically looked at Gavin's first, assuming he must have guessed on every one until he saw the work he had done in the blank spaces.

The boy had the whole first page correct, then the second, then the third, he had gotten every question right on a test that No one was supposed to know anything about. "Um, Gavin was it?" Ryan looked up to see Gavin look up at him.

"Yes Mr. Haywood?" He said, full attention on Ryan.

"Could you see me after class?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, No, I just want to have a few words with you." Ryan smiled at him reassuringly before a catcall was heard from the Auburn haired boy next to him, the black haired boy joining him after.

The class laughed and Gavin had flushed red, telling Michael it wasn't funny. "And Mr. Michael Jones and Mr. Ray Narvaez can stay for detention tomorrow." He smirked.

Michael and ray stopped smiling, Michael pouting a bit and mumbling profanities under his breath.

The bell rang and the class cleared out before Gavin approached the teacher's desk. "You... wanted to speak with me?"

"Yeah... Gavin, you scored a 100 on a test No one was supposed to really know anything about...you're smart kid." Ryan smiled up at him from his seat behind his desk.

"Oh, I uh... I've always really liked physics. " the lad shrugged.

"Oh really? Most kids your age are more into banging and smoking in their free time." The older leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and looking over the boy.

"I don't... I just film stupid stuff in slow motion, it turns out really cool though."

"I'd love to see your work."

"I actually have a YouTube channel with my friend Dan..." Gavin shifted on his feet before pulling out a pencil, and writing on the pad of sticky notes he noticed on his teachers desk.

"Slo Mo Guys?" Ryan let out a small chuckle.

"Uh... yeah...Mr. Haywood... I'm going to be late for gym."

" _Oh!_ Sorry, here I'll write you a pass." The older male wrote it down on a piece of scrap paper, handing it to the younger.

"Thank you Mr. Haywood, I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled walking out.

 

Ryan sighed and combed a hand through his hair, tearing off the not Gavin wrote and beginning to write on the fresh piece.

> _Gavin is impeccably smart, and he still has yet to cease to draw me in. I've noted it's wrong, but as long as it's safe, I've opted for not giving two shits. I have a crush on one of my students, this year **couldn't** have started out any better couldn't it have?_


	3. I Wrote In Pen; I Can't Erase It

It was now the start of October and of course there was a lot of shit going on. Homecoming and this Halloween dance Ryan had to go to a meeting for after school. He really didn't want to stay after, he wanted to go home and just relax. He hadn't been sleeping of late due to insomnia and test grades, tonight he could finally relax and just sit back. He scrubbed his face, watching as the final bell rang and the last couple of students piled in. "Alright," he sighed "turn to page 180 and begin reading the summary then answer the follow up questions to the reading, if you do not finish by the end of the period it's homework and I will be collecting it first thing tomorrow."

He watched the students shuffle their bags and flip through large pages to get to the assignment. He then shifted his eyes to Gavin who was leaned over his desk to talk to Michael. "What seems to be the issue Mr.Jones? You do know this is an independent assignment. " Ryan crossed his arms.

"Gavin was asking for my book, Mr. Haywood." The curly headed teen spoke up.

"Where's your book?" He turned to Gavin.

"I uh, forgot it." He explained.

Ryan sighed softly before pointing a finger to the back, "There should be an extra book back there. Next time I'm going to lower your participation grade."

Gavin nodded and jogged to the back, tripping on a stool At one of the lab tables halfway there, and turning heads to laugh for a short second before he retrieved the book and returned to his seat. He watched the British boy open the book, look confused for a second then his eyes widen and cheeks flush red before turning to the correct page and starting to write in his notebook.  
Ryan raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and continued to grade papers already spread around his cluttered desk.

* * *

 

After the final bell had rung Ryan gathered up his things and felt he was missing something. Ah, his textbook he used for lesson plans. He walked to the back to see a textbook, but it wasn't his. He looked around the class for it, it was nowhere, then it hit him.

_Gavin had it._

He looked to the window to see the buses already leaving and he began to panic.

_Shit, shit, **shit.**_

Gavin was going to know... no doubt that he'd tell an adult and get him fired or some kind of charges pressed on him. How could he be so stupid and leave his book back where the extras were?

_"All teacher staff please report to the auditorium for the 2:30 meeting."_

Ryan groaned, that's just what he needed. He shut off the lights and headed down to the large room. A History teacher, Burnie, and one of the Financial Literature teachers, Matt, were already there. "Hey, if it isn't Ryan Haywood." Burnie smirked.

"Heh, Hey Burns." He waved slightly, adjusting his shoulder bag.

"You look like you've been stressed lately." Matt chuckled.

"Well you know, insomnia isn't kind to the sleep I need after grading tests." He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, how much sleep you getting?" He asked.

"A couple hours... but I'm sure I'll be fine."

 _No_ he wasn't going to be fine. _He was going to loose his damn job_ , he was going to have more serious problems than not being able to sleep at night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan art is really appappreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys (>^ω^


	4. Newton's Laws of Attraction

Gavin's head was buzzing, he was in absolute confusion. He looked down to the textbook in his lap and opened it to the first page, looking over the orange sticky notes that were in neat, dated stacks.

> **_SEPTEMBER, 23rd_ **   
>  _It's hard to place words to, honestly. These feelings are only growing for him and it's like he's showing something back. But that's crazy, there's no way to know for sure if Gavin even... romanticizes... a teacher/student relationship. For now, I guess I'll just stay "in the closet" about this._

He had seen enough graded papers to know this was no other than Mr. Haywood's handwriting. Of course the Brit had a crush on his teacher, he never let anyone know that, no one but Michael and Ray knew. This was crazy, all these little sticky notes were crazy, he had to tell them about it. He shut the book and texted Michael who had only lived a block away from him with Ray, so Michael usually drove Ray back to his house. Gavin liked the long bus ride however, it saved him a few minutes of silence before he came home to chatty parents.

 

>Feel hanging out at my house tonight?

M>> Sure man, we'll wait for you there

>Good, Cause I have something absolutely mental to show you.

Once he arrived Michael and Ray were sitting in his beat up white Honda to shield themselves from Austin's harsh, windy fall weather. Gavin knocked on the window before Ray looked up on the passenger side and climbed out with Michael. They rushed to his room, all giving short waves and 'hello's to the Brit's mom. "So what was this 'absolutely mental' thing you were talking about?" Michael was the first to speak up, shove his hands in his pockets and flop down on the bed.

"Right, so i forgot my book and i went to grab a spare in the back and i looked and it has sticky notes that Mr. Haywood wrote." Gavin set the book on his dresser.

"So? Who cares about the notes he keeps for lessons?" Ray raised an eyebrow.

"Because these aren't lesson plans. They're like little journal entries... about me."

Michael sat up and Ray walked over to the now open book.

> _**SEPTEMBER, 29th** _   
>  _God, his eyes are amazing._   
>  _His eyes are this... this beautiful green, it's impossible to not be shrouded in awe by his looks. He's a damn good looking kid. Ugh, I know I said I didn't care but, that's just what he is. He's a damn kid. A year away from legal, but still, a fucking kid. It's so hard to stop wanting him, it's like an addiction. Great, like I need another one of those._

"Woah, he's crushing on you pretty hard." Ray chuckled.

"It's crazy right?" Gavin sat back on his bed, his face flushed.

"How do you know these are his though?" Michael raised an eyebrow looking through a few more of them.

"It's his bloody handwriting, Michael!"

"On the bright side, you finally have a date to homecoming." Ray mumbled and then him and Michael erupted into laughter.

That was right, homecoming was next week and he still didn't have a date. The idea of asking out the attractive physics teacher actually crossed his mind for a second but he noted how fucking stupid that was.

It was going to be a _long_ Friday, tomorrow.


	5. Sit And Think About What You've Done, Mister.

Ryan was dreading Friday morning, and it didn't help that he had ran out of his favourite coffee and had to skip because he had already slept in, he was stuck drinking the stale black coffee that was stocked in the teacher's lounge. The final morning bell rang and he stood at the door, holding it open and sipping on the warm coffee. Gavin was the first to enter his room, he tried so hard not acknowledge him but this only made him worry about the situation more. He turned and walked to the young Brit's desk, the door shutting muffling the hallway noise.

Without another word Gavin pulled the text book from his bag and put it on the desk. He knew what this was about, and he looked as if he was the one in trouble. "Gavin..." Ryan spoke.

Gavin looked up to him, gorgeously green eyes filled with worry. "I'm sorry." The older sighed and leaned against his desk.

Gavin was now focused on his fingernails, digging under them nervously. "I didn't mean to-"

"I really like you like that too... Mr. Haywood." Gavin interrupted him.

Ryan sat back, his eyes wide, staring in disbelief at the British lad. It took him a minute before he actually stood up straight, clearing his throat a bit as his face grew red . Now doubt he was happy he felt the same but he couldn't do this and he knew it. "So... its a dumb idea but... do you like... wanna go to homecoming with me, or something?" He asked.

Ryan sighed, as much as he wants to, "...I... cant... I want to... but... I cant. You're just under legal and... a public teacher student relationship will get me fired..."

Gavin nodded, his features saddening more, "could we...be together....in secret?"

Ryan scrubbed his face, God this kid was gonna push him to drink, he knew what was right and what what he should do but he couldn't help himself, but it was way too early to be jumping into anything, "Well-"

The final bell rang and students pile into his class room. He grabbed the book from his desk and sighed, " We'll talk later."

Gavin nodded and pulled out his own text book, Ryan sat at his desk readying the project for today even though his mind was running a million miles a millisecond, and he could bet Gavin's was as well.


	6. 17 Again

With the Halloween dance being tonight, there were a multitude of teachers staying after school to make sure the students weren't smuggling in alcohol and making out in the empty classrooms as rumoured. Ryan happened to be one of them.

He needed the 'over-time', or that's what Sorola, the principal, had called it. He just wanted to go home after his crazy day during fifth period but no, he was stuck watching 15-18 year olds grind against each other to 30 versions of some modern day rendition of 'the monster mash' for two hours. What they did was hardly dancing like he had done at dances back when he was in school. He didnt understand how slow dancing most of the time at his dances turned into booty-grinding club dances in a few years.

He finished putting his papers together and headed out to his car, his phone buzzing in his pocket as he shut the car door. He started up his old honda and pulled out his phone to check who it was.

_Gavin._

It was stupid of him to give a student his number and tell them to text them, he felt like he was Gavin's age again.

> _Recived: You said we needed to talk later Mr. Haywood?_
> 
> _Delivered: There's no need to be so formal Gavin, after 'the situation' just call me Ryan when we talk privately._
> 
> _Recived: Sorry._
> 
> _Delivered: It's alright, listen, I think you're very attractive and also very smart. But you must understand that if anyone knew of any kind of relationship beyond a strict student/teacher one, I'd be fired and done for._
> 
> _Recived: I understand._
> 
> _So I've concluded, if we can work something out, I'd like to have something with you as you said... 'secretly'.|_

Ryan hovered over the send button, should he really do this? Ryan wasn't exactly the most stable adult in the world and bringing this kid into a relationship with him could kill the poor boy. But... it might help Ryan have some sort of ground to stand on. He quickly hit send and as soon as it was delivered he banged his head on the wheel, causing the horn to go off once. His phone buzzed a minute or two later and he slowly looked to it.

> _Recived: Really!? You're serious? Are you asking me out?_

Ryan smirked, he could just imagine the smile on the British lad's face.

> _Delivered: Yeah, I guess I am 'asking you out'. <:)_

Now he really felt young again.

> _Recived: Then yes! I mean, I have band practice every Friday so after then I can tell my parents I'm hanging out with Michael and we could hang out... or... something idk... And did you really just use an emoji?_

Ryan rolled his eyes a bit before tapping out a reply,

> _Delivered: Yes. I did. And I'm alright with it as long as if you're sure you wont get caught._
> 
> _Recived:You're a pretty great influence there Ryan, lol._
> 
> _Delivered: Yeah, I know =_=lll_
> 
> _Recived: What the hell kind of emoji is that XD?_
> 
> _Delivered: Don't you have homework or something? Ill see you tonight._
> 
> _Recived: Alright alright, till later, love._

It didn't feel like he was talking to a student anymore really, it felt like he was really talking to someone who wa on the same page as him. Yet it still felt weird... 'love'? Gavin got comfortable quick, he could get used to that but for now he survived, now to get through this stupid dance.


	7. Gabriella

6:00pm.

Ryan shut off his car and made his way inside of the building to get out of the cold Fall of Austin, Texas. He really hoped he would get the day off after this, he still had so much work to do and sleep to catch up on. Students were already dancing to the music that the hired DJ played, most of the girls in skimpy outfits and some of the guys in ridiculous latex masks and one or two running around in Morph Suits.

He sighed and leaned against the cafeteria wall looking around, Gavin still hadn't shown he guessed, there was no sign of Ray or Michael either. He checked his phone to see the last text Gavin had sent him.

Be there in a few love, just need to pick up a costume last minute.

"Hey, if it isn't Ryan Haywood!"

Th physics teacher quickly put away the phone an looked up to see Burnie.

"U-uh, heh, hey Burnie." Ryan gave a short nod.

He hadn't actually talked to Burnie all summer so it was almost awkward. Of course he was his superior but they were really good friends despite the positions and experience.

"No costume?" He joked.

Ryan chuckled and shook his head, "couldn't decide between vampire or the devil so I chose both, came as a teacher."

The older let out a hearty laugh before slapping a hand on his broad shoulder. "I've forgotten how funny you are man, oh, by the way, how's Jessica?"

"Im assuming better off." Ryan shrugged.

"You dumped her?"

"Would have been less painful, but no."

He didnt want to talk about his past girlfriends, or boyfriends for that matter. They all threw him around he was too nice and took the blow for anything. The only one who treated him so well was the English teacher down the hall from his room.

How he ever landed an english teacher was beyond him, the guy was so much more composed than him, though he rarely looked the part. Heavily tattooed arms, curly, cartoonish mustache, tired eyes, messy chocolate hair. Damn that was the best new years he ever had. It was a shame they were so bad for each other, He kept him up and Ryan couldn't keep his hands off, thankfully hes more controlled now.

"They come and they go man." Burnie sighed before something caught his eye on the dance floor, _"The hell is that...?"_

Ryan turned his head to first see Ray, dressed as the classic teen wolf, then Michael, Frankenstein's monster, _then Gavin._

Gavin was dressed in a small women's nurse costume, complete with white garters, pure white heels, and painted red nails and vibrant lip gloss that shone under periodic lights.

"They shouldnt have let him in like that, he looks ridiculous." Burnie sighed.

Ryan shrugged as Gavin shifted uncomfortably and headed to the food table. Ryan pushed off the wall and headed towards him. He lightly tapped his shoulder and the student turned quickly, spilling the water in his hand on Ryan's shirt.

"M-Mr. Haywood! Im... im sorry, here..." Gavin grabbed a few napkins and began patting the dress shirt.

"You look amazing Gavin." Ryan muttered, being cautious even though music was blasting.

Gavin looked up to him and pause, a small smile at the corner of his lips before it was gone quickly and replaced with a plain look, and a shrug as he continued.

"What's wrong...?" He put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up again.

"...its... It's not Gavin... not tonight." The Brit smiled weakly.

Ryan then understood immediately, "Oh, i apologize...." he lingered giving her a chance to correct him.

"Gabriella..." she smiled up at him.

"Be careful where you walk young lady." He smiled back.

Another weak smile, then a plain look, "I didn't... want you to find out like this, Ryan."

"Hey, it's okay, i don't mind... if you want, we can talk about it later." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Really...?" She smiled genuinely.

"Yeah, now go have some fun, Gabriella."


	8. Implications

  Ryan sighed as he locked his car and headed in his apartment for the night. He headed for the fridge for some leftover chinese he had ordered the other night, just as he had sat down his phone buzzed.

> _I don’t know if its too late to talk about this, i’m sorry, i should have told you sooner._
> 
> _It’s okay, I don't mind, this doesn't change how i feel, or anything._

  Ryan sighed digging into the food he didn't bother to heat up. Of course this didn't bother Ryan one bit, if he was Gavin one day and she was Gabriella the next it didn't change how he felt. He still had found himself madly interested in them.

> _Really? I was afraid you’d dump me… cause you were only into guys…_
> 
> _Whoever told you that is wrong, I’m bisexual._
> 
> _I never would have guessed the way you looked at me the first day. ;)_

Ryan rolled his eyes with a smirk, there goes that smart ass attitude he loved.

> _That noticeable huh?_
> 
> _You were like a drooling mutt, it was hard not to notice. XD_
> 
> _Let’s hope you're the only one who did._

It was a while before he received a reply, he was not laying in bed with the phone on his stomach.

> _about that…_
> 
> _What do you mean ‘about that...’ ?_

The gent’s fingers tapped nervously on the back of his phone, his heart began to race like it had the day Gavin had taken his book home.

> _Michael and Ray know… I showed them the book._
> 
> _Are you serious? what if they can't keep their mouths shut? goddamn it Gabriella._
> 
> _I’m sorry… please don't be mad…_
> 
> _I’m not mad, just paranoid._
> 
> _They won't tell anyone, i promise._
> 
> _Gab, if they tell anyone… and i mean ANYONE, we’re done for, not just this relationship but we’re both fucked._
> 
> _i know, i know, i’ll handle it i swear!_
> 
> _please… please take care of it._
> 
> _I will… goodnight Mr. Haywood._

  Ryan froze at the sudden use of formality. Was he being too harsh? He just didn't want to let go of something so rare and for the first time he’s felt wanted. He didn't want to let that go and he definitely didn't want it to be ruined by him acting more like a teacher toward them than a boyfriend. He groaned and rubbed his face harshly before placing the phone on the nightstand, another sleepless night to get through.


	9. New Lesson, New Chapter

He stood from his bed, facing his dresser mirror and wiping off last night's make-up, the mascara smudged down his cheek from crying himself to sleep last night. It felt like Ryan was scolding him, like he was more of his parent than his boyfriend.

Although, he appreciates the fact that he understood and accepted him more than most adults. He picked up the halloween dress and put it in his closet, picking up a hoodie and pants to throw on. Gain guessed he could understand, Ryan's entire career could be in shambles because of his little affair with him.

He jogged down the steps and slipped on some socks and converse he had disgarded at the door. "G, you're awake." His mom smiled, walking up to him from the kitchen with an apron on.

She called them this every morning she wasn't sure who they were that day. "Gavin, mom." He stood, smiling back at her.

"Where are you heading?" She asked.

"Just to Michael's I'll text you if I'm coming back tomorrow." He pulled out his phone, actually texting Ryan.

> _Pick me up, i'll wait at the dunkin donuts._

"Okay sweetie, be careful." She smiled once more and kissed his head before heading back to the kitchen.

Once he exited the house he called Michael and began to head towards the donut joint.

"Dude, its fuckin 8 am on a Saturday." Michael's tired voice came over the phone.

"I need you to cover for me if my mom calls you." Gavin went right to the point.

"What? Why?"

"I'm... hanging out with Ryan, i told her i was gonna be at your house." He said cautiously.

"Who the hell is Ryan?"

"Mr. Haywood. My boyfriend."

There was a long pause on the phone, "are you shitting me Gabby?"

"Gavin. Come on, sympathize with me..."

"Sorry. You're fucking a teacher!"

"I didn't even kiss him yet! Ugh, Michael, please, i really like him." He begged.

Michael let out a groan, "fine. But don't blame me when shit goes south."

"Thank you so much, I'll pay you back!" Gavin smiled hanging up his cell and shoving it in his pocket.

He hurried to the dunkin donuts and waited inside, once he saw Ryan pull into the parking lot he quickly got in his car. "Do you know how dangerous this is? Someone could see us..." Gavin was getting really tired of being treated like a child, him and Ryan were equals damn it. He was his boyfriend not his damn parent. "Shut the fuck up Ryan." Gavin growled a bit.

 

Ryan stopped his lecture to stare at the teenager in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I'm not a bloody kid, stop treating me like one." He pouted and crossed his arms.

Ryan sighed and grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry, I'm just paranoid." Gavin looked in his eyes which begged for an apology.

"I understand, but I'm your boyfriend."

"You're right," Ryan leaned over to peck his cheek, "you are my boyfriend and outside school you are my equal." He smiled a bit.

"Thanks." Gavin smiled back.

Ryan pulled his hand away and began to drive to his house, once they were safely inside from the cold the older threw his eyes on the table before taking off his jacket. "So what did you tell your parents?" He asked, taking Gavin's coat as he shed from it.

"Told her id be ar Michael's and id text her if i was staying the night." Gavin winked.

Ryan flushed red, "why don't we just start slow, okay?"

Gavin nodded but moved closer to Ryan, wrapping his arms around his neck. Ryan slowly put his hands on the Brit's waist, staring into his green eyes without a word. Their noses brushed before their lips folded together, a slow movement starting up. The stood like this for a while, Ryan's fingers rubbing his hips and Gavin trying to bring his crotch closer against Ryan's. The older chuckled to himself before pulling away, "Better control those hormones at school or you'll get me in trouble."

Gavin frowned, "let's not talk about school  
...ok?" He asked nicely.

Ryan nodded and pulled away from the younger, turning to his counter and picking up the house phone. "I might as well order dinner if you're staying over." He explained.

It didn't take long for him and Gavin to be curled up in the couch watching some sci-fi movie. He looked down at the brit every so often, admiring his soft features and ruffled hair. Life in Texas was different from Georgia in a lot of ways. He wasn't stuck in some college taking theater, studying physics and kissing a whole lot of ass for a bachelors. Neither was he is an old house owned by his mother from the time he was born. He wasn't working three day to day jobs and shitty places, and he definitely wasn't sleeping in heat.

He had a seventeen year old under his arm and he was teaching physics to a bunch of Seniors. He had to admit, despite the weather and some people, he loved Austin, he loved his friends in Austin as well. Upon moving here he lived in a cheap rate motel then eventually saved up for a small apartment and some furniture. He wasn't fond of decorating but none the less he decided to by a book shelf which currently held about 30 books and more than 60 movies.

He put a few pictures of him and his mom on the wall as well, he'd put pictures of his dad if he had any. His dad left him and his mom at the age of 3, not many family pictures included him since he still hasn't heard from him at the age of 35 but he didn't push his luck.

Hours passed, when food arrived they ate, when Gavin grew tired he fell asleep on Ryan, now here they were cuddled on the couch, The olders arms resting between Gavin's ribs and hip. He then felt a buzz in the couch and realized it was Gavin's phone in his pocket. He fishes it out and reads the message,

> _Are you coming home?_

It was his mom, he guessed he'd better type something back.

> _No, I'll be back tomorrow, love you_

That sounded like Gavin, right? He sent it and waited for the reply.

> _Tell Gavin I said I love him too, I hope I can meet you soon, Ryan. :)_

Ok, that's not good.


	10. Troubleshooting

Ryan sat up, looking around for Gavin but he was nowhere to be seen. He quickly stood and looked into his kitchen, not there. Had he left already? no that was crazy, how would he have gotten home? He continued his search, finding the bathroom light on and peeking through the crack under the door. He slowly opened the door, blood rushing to his face at the sight before him. "Ryan!" they yelled.

    "G-Gabby?" he questioned, eyes still on them.

    "Get out, get out, get out!" they covered themselves and Ryan quickly shut the door.

     He leaned against the door, "s-sorry." he called out.

a few moments later they stepped out, a red tinting their face as well. "I.. uh... didn't know you..."

    "Wore a thong?" they looked up at the extremely flustered adult.

    "had gotten a shower. but... yeah.."  Ryan tried his best to look anywhere but their way.

    "... do you like it?" They pulled down their pants slightly to show the bright pink lacy thong.

    "y-yeah." he nodded.

    They chuckled a bit, pulling their pants back up, "It is Gabby." she smiled, kissing his cheek and heading to the kitchen.

    "Right." Ryan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, grabbing and adjusting himself in his pants.

    He entered the kitchen as well to see Gabriella sitting on the counter, going through her phone. He needed to ask her about how exactly her mom knew about him. This was dangerous, Ryan knew that when he got into it with her but he certainly didn't expect them to tell their mother about having a boyfriend at all. "Gabby?" He asked.

     "Yeah?" she looked up to him, noticing the shakiness in his voice.

      "How... does your mom know my name?"

      "What? I never told her about you. How do you know she knows your name?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

      "Check your messages."

    Gabriella looked back to her phone, looking to her messages. "Fucking Michael." she mumbled.

    "Michael? you told him you were coming here?"

    "I told him to cover me if my mom called him, he must have fucking told her."

    Ryan sighed heavily, running a hand down his face before turning away from Gabriella. He was screwed, this was it, this is what his stupid fucking idea got him. He just had to start having feelings for a student, great idea Ryan, they'll never find out, teenagers are sneaky anyways, he's smart, he'll know what not to do. Apparently he wasn't as bright about this as he was physics. "Listen, when she asks, just... please... dodge this as long as you can, you know no one can know until you graduate... no one, including any other friends you haven't already told. I'm serious Gabby... this is really serious stuff we're doing.... we can't get caught." Ryan had worry in his eyes, almost genuine fear.

     She hopped down from the counter, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest, "okay... no one else will know." 

     Ryan lifted her chin to look up gently, "Promise?"

     "Promise."

    Ryan sighed out an 'okay' before pulling her into a brief kiss. God, this _was_ harder that he thought. But he wasn't going to give up on her, he'd do whatever it takes to be with her, and if that meant losing his job, he'd do it.


End file.
